Cell phones, personal computers and tablets are consumer electronic devices that are often associated with a single user identity. In addition, smart televisions (TVs), and other devices that are capable of accessing the Internet of Things (IoT) may also be associated with a single user identity. These devices may send and receive information in association with the single user identity over the Internet. In some instances, these devices may include touch displays with which the user may input information to the device. The touch display may protect access to the user device with a security feature, such as a required password.
Voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) for Internet connected devices allows users to use such Internet connected devices to make and receive phone calls from their smart phone phone number. In instances in which there is an incoming phone call to the single user identity, all devices registered to that smart phone number will ring.